In today's world, Public Relations (PR) is as important as the core business function of a company. Marketing and image management are essential tools in a business' arsenal of tools that help keep it alive and solvent. All are critical for brand management and for fostering trust, which are the two of the pillars upon which a successful enterprise is built. In a fast-paced environment, where many multiple markets are connected and information disseminates in Internet timescales, public relations management takes on an increased significance. Unfortunately, traditional mechanisms for enabling public relations management have been slow to recognize a game-changing trend in the landscape of their field, i.e., an ever increasing proportion of public feedback is moving online.